


Twisted Wonderland Reacts to True Crime

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Brotherly Ace and Deuce, Crime, Gore, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, OOCness, Out of Character, Sebek being loud, Yaoi, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: A strange box lands at Ramshackle dorm one day, curious Yuu and Grim watch the CD's inside only to discover that they hold more than just a simple show.How will things go when they drag the other dorms into watching a show full of crime, mystery, and death?
Relationships: Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Jack Howl & Leona Kingscholar, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1: Package and Somerton Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is me having another go at a reaction story, lets hope this one goes better.
> 
> This reaction story will be on Buzzfeed Unsolved - True crime! Let's see how the gang reacts to this, shall we?
> 
> I do NOT own Twisted wonderland or Buzzfeed Unsolved, just any Oc's I make and my story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Package and Somerton Man?

* * *

**RAMSHACKLE DORM**

**MID-DAY**

It was a calm weekend in the Ramshackle dorm as Grim ran around chasing the resident ghosts while trying to flame them for a recent prank they did, well, okay so not an entirely calm day.

Yuu was sitting down enjoying some coffee as he sat watching TV, he had on some Pj's after finishing all of his homework. He reached up and fiddled with his silver hair which was in a braid, his fair skin was nice and clean from his recent wash, and his blue eyes locked onto the screen.

He sighs about to change the channel when a knock got his attention, the feminine male put his cup down and went over to the front door.

"Hm, I thought Ace and Deuce were busy," Yuu said as he opens the door only to see no one.

"What the? Did someone do a knock and run?" Yuu asked going to step out to look for who knocked only for his foot to hit something.

Looking down he saw a big cardboard box, it had a note attached to it. Yuu hums reaching down and picking the box up, he looks it over but found no address other than some names of places he knew from his world which confused him. How did something of his world end up here?

"How? Or who sent it?" Yuu asked as he brought the box inside and closed the door.

He went over to the coffee table and set the box down before taking the note off the box, it was a simple piece of paper. Opening it Yuu found some very curious words written on the sheet of paper.

' _To whoever finds and reads this._

_Hello there! If you have found this box and note then my invention has worked, you see I am a scientist studying the multi-words and dimensions theory with my team. Recently we have made this device which in theory will allow us to send things through portals to another world, however, due to certain circumstances we have only be able to do small-scale and none-organic items that don't burn upon contact. So, we decided to send our favorite shows, recorded of course, and send them through. This box is mine, to whoever finds it I hope you enjoy this show as much as I did._

_It can get a bit graphic and sensitive but it is interesting, please take care of it and I hope to meet my multi-dimension neighbors soon!_

_From, Head scientist Ms. Prime._ '

"I would normally say this is impossible but being in Night Raven college has made me believe in the impossible," Yuu said with a sweatdrop as he pockets the note and opens the box to show many CDs.

"Oh? What's this?" Grim asked jumping onto the table and sniffing the box.

"Video's of a show apparently, hm, all from my world, ha, there goes my hope of at least visiting home," Yuu said with a sigh as he pulled the CD's out labeled with seasons.

"Hey! Let's watch them, we've got nothing else to do since everyone else is busy," Grim said with a grin as he picked up a case with the title 'True Crime-Season 0' it made Yuu raise an eyebrow at the title but thinking it over he nods.

"Yeah, let's see what these are about, plus it does sound interesting," Yuu said with a smile making Grim cheer as he jumps down with the CD case and ran over to the TV making Yuu chuckle.

He followed Grim and set up the TV to play the CD, he sent Grim to the kitchen to grab any snacks he might want, he wanted tuna which did not surprise Yuu, once everything was set up Yuu got his own snacks and drinks and set them on the coffee table before picking up the remote as the screen showed an office/room-like background with the words 'Buzzfeed Unsolved- True Crime, season 0' in red as options were shown. Play, options, and episodes.

Yuu hums before going to episodes and saw that there were 8 episodes, not many but Yuu had a feeling this was like a pilot season or something since it was season 0 like that one Yu-Gi-Oh season he remembers from his childhood.

He selected episode 1 and hit play, he put the remote down as the screen goes black before ominous music plays, and then on the screen in bright white letters a title says 'The Mysterious Death of the Somerton Man' followed by two males talking.

**Did you ever hear the story about the man on Somerton Beach?**

No.

**It's one of the most Mysterious and creepy cold cases of all time, pretty much.  
**

Ok.

"Somerton Man? Huh, I wonder why he is called that?" Grim asked crossing his arms.

"We'll find out soon enough," Yuu said as he took a sip of his coffee.

On the screen it shows a beach, some information was on the side as the first voice spoke and said the information on the screen.

**So, the time is December 1948 in Adelaide, Australia.**

All right.

The screen changes to show a picture of a beachside building with a wall where a man was laying down next to it with his head leaning against it.

**A body is found on Somerton Beach dressed immaculately in a suit with polished shoes, and his head leaning against the wall. The suspected cause of death was heart failure, but more likely poisoning, however, the autopsy showed no trace of poison.**

"Ugh, those photos give me the chills," Grim said as he saw the pictures of a man who was clearly dead making Yuu shiver.

"We can agree on that," Yuu mutters.

**The last thing he had eaten was a pasty, which I'm assuming is Australian speak for a pastry.**

You mean he didn't eat the little thing that comes on like...

There was a pause before a black and white picture of a woman was shown topless with only some things on her nipples, Yuu blushed as he glanced away while Grim was a bit confused by his response as the second voice finished what he was saying.

That comes on like women's nipples?

**What the fuck are you?**

That's what a pasty is...

Yuu relaxed as the somewhat comedic scene was over, he quietly ate one of his snacks while Grim happily ate his tuna.

**There was no wallet, no ID, all the name tags on any of his clothes had been snipped off-**

Oh, that's weird! So far I've been like, OK, this dude is just like not that crazy.

"That is strange, why would he not have anything to identify him?" Yuu asked holding his chin in thought as Grim tilts his head.

"Is something like that important?" Grim asked looking at Yuu who nods.

"Yeah, if you don't have something to Identify you then people won't know who you are, it's like someone coming across you and not knowing who you are since you don't have anything with your name on it," Yuu explained as Grim nods, he sort of got it.

"I think I get it," Grim said as they looked back at the screen.

**Pretty much the story is guy found dead on the beach, and hold on! It gets fucking weird.**

"How much weirder can it get?" Grim asked as he lay down to be a bit more comfortable.

**Oh yeah, and then the fingerprints that they took from him, unidentifiable. The guy was off the grid, nobody could identify the body, they put an ad in the newspapers.**

Well I mean, are your fingerprints in the database?

**Don't they do it when you're born?**

"I don't think so," Yuu said with a sweatdrop as Grim snickers a bit.

No!

**Are you sure?**

They do not fingerprint you when you're born.

**Either way! His fingerprints were unidentifiable, and the weird thing is, it was on the news of people just saying, "Do you know who this is?", and people came, lots of people from around the world came to look at the body and they couldn't identify it, so they just didn't know who he was.**

"Seriously? No one could identify him? That's both amazing and shocking," Yuu said with wide eyes as he watched the screen with interest.

(Laughing) How many is lots of people? People are taking selfies with the body.

"I get the feeling he's the tension breaker," Yuu chuckles a bit shaking his head as Grim opened his second can of tuna to eat.

**Yeah, this is 1948 so uh...**

Oh! You didn't- left out that part!

"He said that in the beginning! Don't you listen silly human?" Grim said even he remembered that.

**Oh, I said that at the very beginning!**

Does it get weirder? Cause it doesn't seem THAT weird...

"It gets weirder? How?" Yuu asked confused, it was strange already but it got worse? Geez!

"Let's see!" Grim said as he finished his tuna and went to throw the can away but jolts, as he remembers Yuu's no littering rule instead he set the can down on the table, otherwise, he could get punished for breaking a rule and Yuu's punishments stuck!

**All right, fast forward to about 4 months later they find in his trousers a sewn-in pocket in his waistband. It's like a secret pocket, and inside the pocket, they found a rolled-up piece of paper that they believed to be from a rare book called the Rubaiyat. The piece of paper had the printed words, "Tamam Shud" on it, which translates to it is ended.**

"That sounds odd, why would he have that in his pants?" Grim asked as Yuu finished his coffee.

"Maybe it's a clue as to how he died?" Yuu suggested making Grim nod.

**So, maybe they thought, OK, this could be a suicide, but who would-**

No.

**Who would kill themselves with an untraceable poison?**

Most people don't put their suicide notes in secret pockets you want people to find it, right?

"Correct, if you are going to...end it all, then you would want to leave your final words for someone to find," Yuu said as he tried to figure this out but the more he did the more confusing it got.

**Anyway, so now they're searching for this book, the Rubaiyat, to match up to the piece of paper found on the Somerton Man, but they can't find it, so they just bury the guy. His body is taken a cast of, so they can look at it later, he's embalmed just, you know, to preserve him.**

"That cast is creepy," Grim said with a frown as they saw the cast made of the man making Yuu shiver, it was a bit creepy.

**Ok, so now we're eight months later from when the body is found. A man walks into the police station with a copy of the Rubaiyat. His story, by the way, is fucking bananas. He claims that just after the body was found, he found a book in his car that he kept parked by Somerton Beach, but at the time, he thought nothing of it. Until he heard about the search in a newspaper article. The book has part of the final page torn out, and, sure enough, it fits the piece of paper found on the Somerton Man that paper came from this book.**

"Ah, maybe the man left it in the car for someone else to have?" Grim said as Yuu hums.

"I don't know, it sounds like a big coincidence," Yuu said as he glanced at Grim before looking back at the screen.

From that specific book?

**From that specific book.**

Like, that doesn't check out.

**He goes, "Hey, I think I have that book you're looking for," eight months later.**

Yeah, no.

"It does smell fishy, and I'm not talking about those guys from the twin's dorm," Grim said making Yuu chuckle at his little joke, it was true, there was always a lingering fishy smell at times when the Leech Twins or Azul was around, mostly after P.E.

So, they look at the book, and there's a phone number in it and some kind of strange code. So we'll talk about the phone number first. So the number leads them to this woman, Jessica Thompson.

OK.

**Who, by the way, is nearby this area, and when they interview her, she's very evasive, and apparently, she was reportedly going to faint when shown the bust of the man. The whole interview she's just crying, but she denies knowing him. She did say that she gave the book, the Rubaiyat, to a man named Alfred Boxall. So, they thought, oh Alfred Boxall, maybe that's the name of the Somerton Man. And unfortunately, Alfred Boxall is actually still alive, and he, not only that, but he does have a copy of the Rubaiyat.**

"Okay, that's strange, what are the chances of Alfred having a copy of the book?" Yuu asked as he crossed his arms.

"I thought the book was rare?" Grim asked as he looked at Yuu who shrugged.

"Apparently not," Yuu said.

**Later it was found that Jessica had a son. They don't know who the father is, but this son shares very similar dental and ear similarities to the Somerton Man.**

"Oh, I don't think Jessica is being very honest with the police in not knowing the man, if the son shares similarities to the man then clearly they knew each other," Yuu said which made sense, if the baby had similarities to the father then clearly something was going on.

**Now going to the code, the code that was written in the book. The code is even less helpful, today is still yet to be cracked-**

How do we know it's a code?

**Because it looks like a fucking code! So, I mean, that's pretty much the fucking end of the story. Like, and now there's just all these questions. Like, who was the man? They think he may have been a spy** .

If he's a spy, I don't think it could be murder. I don't think it'd be murder anyway because you don't kill a person, and just leave them there. Like, that's just the worst murder job ever.

**Or the greatest, I mean, technically it would be the greatest 'cause we still don't know who did it, or if he was actually murdered. That sounds like a good murder, a murder that's so good that you don't even know if he was murdered or not, is to me a perfect murder.**

"It would be something, after a long time people would still be guessing," Yuu said before chuckling at the next bit on the screen.

Then we're do- you know, we're done!

**Hahaha!**

We're done. Great for making me mad...

**Hu-ha (wheeze) hahah!**

You basically just told me a story with no ending, a really good story, and then-

**Well, I mean it has an ending, it's just not the one you wanted to hear.**

The video then ends and returns to the menu screen.

"That was very interesting," Yuu said as Grim jumps up with a grin.

"Let's watch more! What's the next one called?" Grim asked as he jumps down while Yuu went to the next episode to see the title next to it.

"It says 'The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm', uh, that sounds more graphic than this episode," Yuu said with a sweatdrop, then again, the letter did warn him it would get graphic.

Yuu then put the remote down and stood up to stretch his limbs, he then picked up his coffee mug and Grim's tuna cans.

"Let's get some more snacks and drinks before we continue," Yuu said as he made his way over to the kitchen with Grim.

"Yay! More Tuna!" Grim yelled as he ran ahead making Yuu chuckle and shake his head.

' _I wonder what the story is behind this next video? I hope it stays interesting_ ' Yuu thought as did a few tasks in the kitchen while stopping Grim from destroying the microwave, again.

* * *

Done!

A bit short I know, but this episode was a short one. Most of them are until Shane joins in, just to make things clear. Ryan is in Bold and Brent is in Underline and later Shane will be in Underline when it switches over to him.

Now, in the next chapter, The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm.

Also, who do you guys want to see react with Yuu and Grim in future chapters? Let me know in the comments below!

Until the next one, Ja Ne!


	2. The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! 
> 
> A guest will be appearing at the end of the chapter, who do you think will appear at the Ramshackle dorm?
> 
> Also, the first few chapters are gonna be short since the first lot of True crime are pretty short until Shane joins the show.
> 
> I do NOT own Twisted wonderland or Buzzfeed Unsolved, just any Oc's I make and my story idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2** : The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm

* * *

**RAMSHACKLE DORM**

After saving the microwave from Grim, Yuu and the feline now sat on the sofa as Yuu held the remote.

"You ready?" Yuu asked as he looked at Grim who had his tuna cans ready and a drink of his own, a cup of milk. Yuu suppressed a snicker, no matter how much Grim denied it he still acted like a cat!

"Yep! Hit play minion!" Grim said as he grins his tail wagging away.

Yuu ignored the minion bit as he hit the play button letting the screen fade away to black, he settles down and prepared himself for the images to come.

The episode starts with the two voices again as the title shows the episode name, The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm, the name sent a small shiver down Yuu's spine.

So what's the name of this one?

**This story, in my opinion, may actually be creepier than the last one.**

It then shows a farm on the screen, it was medium in size and looked nice in Yuu's opinion, it made him think of the differences between the farming here in Twisted Wonderland and his home. Other than using magic and certain plants and animals, not much of a difference to be honest.

**On the evening of March 31st, 1922 six residents of the Hinterkaifeck Farm in Bavaria, Germany were murdered with a pickaxe.**

"Gah! A pickaxe? That's the same thing that monster had back in the cave," Grim said with a wince remembering that day.

"Hehe, yeah...it was an eventful first day," Yuu said with a sweatdrop remember the roller coaster ride that was the first day of Night Raven College.

**Husband and wife Andreas and Cazilia Gruber, their widowed daughter Viktoria, and Victoria's two children Cazilia and Josef, as well as the Gruber family, maid Maria Baumgartner. I couldn't find like a super credible news source that covered this, but there are so many accounts of it online, it obviously happened.**

So this is just fucking, fan fiction someone--

**No! This isn't-**

-just wrote, hahaha of like-

**There's pictures, there's pictures and then there's like records of it in Germany.**

You work at Buzzfeed! You don't know that you can doctor pictures?

"Doctor? Why would pictures need doctors?" Grim asked confused.

"He means you can alter pictures or change them by photoshopping or doctoring them, like how Azul messed with those photos and videos of his childhood," Yuu explained making Grim nod as they looked back at the screen.

**Dude, these aren't doctored!**

Okay. Alright, let's get into it.

(Shows various rooms and gruesome scenes that made Yuu frown and Grim tilt his head but he had a bad feeling about it)

**Just to give you a little picture of the scene two-year-old Josef was murdered in his crib, the family maid Maria was murdered in her bed, the rest of the family though had been slaughtered in the family barn.**

"Two-years-old? The sick guy," Yuu mutters as Grim lowers his ears, even if he did mock humans for being weak he would never hurt a kid! Much less a two-year-old, jeez he felt bad now.

So four of the family's killed in the barn and then the baby, two-year-old, and maid are left killed in their beds.

**Exactly, so for some reason the rest of the family was killed in the barn. And they were found stacked on top of each other.**

Safe to assume they weren't already stacked on top of each other.

**(Wheeze)**

And then killed.

**No, hahaha.**

But they were killed and THEN stacked on top of each other.

**And then he killed them all in one fatal strike.**

Hahaha, okay...

**Yeah, no, it didn't happen that way.**

"I'm amazed at how they can break the tension yet still keep it creepy," Yuu said not sure if he was thankful for the little bit of joking or not.

"I just hope we don't end up like this," Grim said moving closer to Yuu.

"I doubt it will happen," Yuu said reassuringly making Grim nod as they kept watching.

**This is where shit starts to get fucking creepy.**

Okay.

**Whoever did this, and this is honestly disgusting, actually stayed in the house for several days after he murdered the entire family.**

"What?!" Both Grim and Yuu yelled shocked with wide eyes before looking at each other, Yuu gulps before looking back at the screen a bit unnerved by what he heard.

"That certainly is disgusting," Yuu said as he clears his throat.

**And we know that he did this because, in the week that followed the murders cattle were still being fed, meals were still being eaten in the kitchen, neighbors reported seeing smoke rising from the chimney, and then the family dog was tied up outside the barn when the postman came on Saturday.**

"At least he kept the place clean," Grim said trying to make a joke as Yuu gave a snort at it, at least he tried.

 **The bodies were discovered, by the way, the next day, on Sunday.**

So...that's why he moved them to the barn so he could...

**(Wheeze)**

Continue living in the house!

**I just feel like, you murder an entire family you wanna get away from there.**

Hahaha

**This guy felt the need to make himself a sandwich.**

"Or maybe he stayed for other reasons?" Yuu said while holding his chin in thought.

Maybe the killer wanted to stay in the house for that long was because he didn't have a place of his own? Yuu shook his head and kept watching, he honestly had no clue why the killer would stay that long.

**Anyways, another creepy detail of this is that Maria the family maid that was murdered in her bed, she'd just been hired that day, that was her first day on the job.**

"Oooh, talk about bad luck, and I thought our run-in with the crazy monster was bad," Grim said with a wince.

**To replace the previous maid who quit six months earlier, due to the house being haunted. You want to know some of the things that caused the other maid to quit?**

No.

**The other maid claimed she heard footsteps in the attic, voices, things like that. You know, classic ghost story shit. So she quit and the family dismissed her as just another wacky lady with wacky thoughts. You know, see you later.**

"Wait! What if those voices and footsteps was the killer moving around? The maid could have been hearing them," Grim said spooked and very grateful for the ghosts in their dorm the only thing they did was prank them.

"It could have been," Yuu said taking a sip of his drink.

**But surprise six months later now the family starts hearing footsteps in the attic and then Mr. Gruber, you know the head of the household, he finds an unfamiliar newspaper in the house that he'd never seen before. A set of house keys go missing.**

Hm.

**He also finds that the family toolshed has been scratched up like someone tried to pick the lock.**

That where they kept the pickaxe?

**Exactly.**

NOoOoOoOoOOOO! Really? They kept the pickaxe in a tool shed?

**Where else were you gonna keep a pickaxe?**

"True the only place you could store one safely would be in a toolshed," Yuu said as he gave a small chuckle at the interactions.

**And finally, footprints are discovered by Mr. Gruber, in the snow, leading to the back of the house coming from the woods, but there's no return footsteps. They just go stright to the house, whoever walked into the house didn't walk back.**

"By that point, I would have gotten out of the house," Grim said crossing his arms.

**There was no money taken because there was large sums of cash found on the farm. So, they were pretty sure that this was a crime of passion. For suspects they really only had one legitimate guy. And it was their neighbor Lorenz Schlittenbauer.**

It can't...be the neighbor, think about it practically if he's running his own farm, when does he have time.

**Huhuh...**

To live in someone else's house and like wake up in the morning and feed his cows?

**Hahaha.**

That's a 6 man job that 1 person was doing.

**Hahaha (Wheeze) haha.**

"I remember us trying to do the windows, that felt like a 7 person job," Yuu mutters with a sweatdrop as Grim grumbles something about Ace and idiots.

**Mr. Schlittenbauer believed that Viktoria's son Josef.**

The two-year-old.

**Yeah, the two-year-old. He thought it was his son, he'd been intimate with Viktoria.**

Hmm.

**However, the son was later discovered to belong to Andreas Gruber.**

What!? 

"What?!" Both Grim and Yuu yelled with the man on the screen, shocked.

"Ew!" Yuu said having a bad taste in his mouth, he knew sometimes people could be doners or even surrogates but to do that? Yuck! He shivers holding a pillow as Grim sat on his lap.

**Josef was the product of incest. Meaning Andreas Gruber played the horrifying role of father and grandfather. Also, another little factoid to round off this week of serious back luck for this family. When the families' heads were removed to be studied in the autopsy, they lost the heads.**

"How do you lose human heads?! They are big things!" Grim yelled baffled by this fact, Yuu blinks not sure how that was possible.

**So that meant the family had to be buried headless.**

Dude, it's 1922.

**How do you lose??**

Things get lost.

**That's six heads! That's so many heads! How do you lose that many heads?**

"I'm with that guy, how do you lose that many?" Yuu asked as he shared a look with Grim.

"Actually, I don't want to know," Yuu said after a moment of silence as Grim nods while looking back at the screen.

I...government, man...

**(Wheezed laugh) the governme(Wheeze) what?**

What happened to the house after, did anyone move in?

**They demolished it a year after the crime had happened. Just so there's not this terrible monument of murder in their neighborhood. And they put a, actually, just a monument now, like a literal monument.**

That's nice.

**To commemorate the family.**

I'm just trying to find out who did it? Who done it? That's the question.

**Yeah, I mean still unsolved and I don't think it ever will be solved.**

The episode ends letting Yuu and Grim relax as it returns to the menu screen, that was definitely creepier than the last one.

"Who knew things like this would get so creepy?" Grim said as he got off Yuu who stood up to stretch.

"Hm, the next one is 'The Bizarre Death of Elisa Lam' that sounds ominous," Yuu said as he went to grab the remote to play the next episode when a knocking got his attention.

He stood straight up looking at the door, who could this be? Everyone he knew was busy, curiosity got the better of Yuu as he walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole. He made a noise of surprise as he pulled back opening the door to show the figure of Epel Felmier from Pomfidore.

Epel looked rather ruffled up but pleased with himself as stood at Yuu's door.

"Hey Yuu, mind if I crash here for a bit?" Epel asked with a sheepish grin as Yuu blinks.

' _Well, this is a surprise_ ' Yuu thought wondering what Epel had done this time.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode is done! And our surprise guest is Epel! He'll be joining in on the next episode.
> 
> Speaking of that, in the next episode, The Bizarre Death Of Elisa Lam.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
